


Её задание

by Greenmusik



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 2 lvl - драбблы [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Она ещё только учится быть Чёрной Вдовой.





	Её задание

— Руку выше, — говорит он, пока она пытается отдышаться после чуть не выбившей сустав отдачи. — Плечо вперёд.  
  
Это уже третья "случайная" ошибка, которую она делает сегодня в попытке вывести его из себя.  
  
— Спасибо, — почти шипит она, улыбаясь, потому что отсутствие вежливости и улыбки может стоить ей ужина на неделю. Следующим выстрелом она сносит мишень с крепления.   
  
— Подними.   
  
В лице тренера — ни намёка на эмоции. Ни удовлетворения от её покорности, ни радости за её успехи, ни похоти, когда её старшие товарки пытаются оттачивать на нём навыки соблазнения. Он похож на машину сильнее, чем на человека, но она знает, что это обманчивое впечатление. Знает его лучше, чем знает себя. Знает, когда он недоволен тем, что у неё остались синяки, знает, когда он собирается не спать ночь, чтобы больше не снились кошмары, знает, когда он обдумывает, не поддаться ли какой из "соблазнительниц". О себе она знает только то, что хочет выспаться в мягкой постели, принять ванну с пузырьками и никогда больше не пить водку. И что ненавидит балет.   
  
— Закончено, — говорит он, когда нижняя половина мишени окончательно превращается в горку щепок.  
  
— Спасибо за урок. -— На этот раз искренности в её улыбке больше, чем обязательной вежливости. — Завтра в это же время?   
  
— Обучение у меня закончено, — уточняет он, и ей очень тяжело сдержаться и не броситься ему на шею, чтобы придушить ногами.   
  
Когда она проходит в двери, в её глазах стоят злые слёзы. Даже не предупредил, что сегодня — последний день, а она растратила время на глупые шутки. Она не оглядывается.   
  
  
  
Через год она заходит в зал без грамма макияжа, в обычной одежде и с аккуратно убранными волосами. Вряд ли она сможет довести дело до ванны с пузырьками и мягкой постели, но она не будет оскорблять его, обращаясь как с полуразумным самцом. Выражение его лица знакомо и незнакомо одновременно. Она понимает, что оно означает, когда он улыбается в ответ на её усмешку.


End file.
